Souviens toi
by Lillybulle
Summary: Dis Zero,tu te souviens du temps où on était heureux?" Une étrange élève intègre la Day Class. Zero la hait, Kaname s'en méfie et Yûki commence à avoir des hallucinations. Pourquoi est-elle revenue? Qui sait...
1. Luisa

**Auteur :** Blackroses (ou Lilybulle), pour vous servir !! (Même si, avec le peu de temps que j'ai, je n'ai pas la possibilité de servir grand-chose comme chapitre….).

**Rating :** +13 ou T.

**Crédits :** personnages à la grande Matsuri Hino, mis à part les quelques personnages que je rajoute.

**Note :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«**_italique_**»**.

**Note1 :** voici ma première fic sur Vampire Knight !!! Comme j'ai adoré l'animé, ainsi que le manga (je ne me prive d'ailleurs pas de lire les scans en anglais pour patienter…), j'ai décidé d'écrire sur cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Académie Cross, vers midi, bureau du directeur.

- Yûki ! Zero ! Merci d'être venus !

- Comme si on avait le choix… râla le hunter.

- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose pap…, euh directeur ?

- Oui !!!

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil, tourna sur lui-même et se rassit. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

- Ce soir, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève !

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent. En effet, la dernière nouvelle élève s'était révélée être Shizuka Hio, l'ennemi et le cauchemar de Kiriyû.

- Je sais, je sais, qu'ils vous restent un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, Maria Kurenai vous passe le bonjour. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la nouvelle élève. Elle va intégrer la Day Class, donc vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Une humaine sans défense, voilà qui était rassurant.

- Mais pourquoi vient-elle en cours d'année ?

- Son ancienne école semble avoir fermé, et comme elle était intéressée par notre académie… De plus, elle a un dossier excellent, alors je n'ai pu que l'accepter ! Comme elle sera dans votre classe – elle a ton âge Yûki – je compte sur vous deux pour vous occuper d'elle. C'est clair ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Ouais, ouais…

- Bien. Rendez-vous ce soir dans mon bureau pour l'accueillir !

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, pavillon de la lune.

Alors que la majorité des élèves dormaient à poings fermés, Kuran faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Inquiet, Ichijô finit par frapper.

- Oui ?

- Kaname… Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. Je suis juste perplexe.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ce soir une nouvelle élève va arriver. Elle intègrera la Day Class.

- Oh, vraiment ? Probablement une future admiratrice !

- …

- Euh… un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai juste la vague impression d'avoir déjà vu son nom de famille quelque part, voilà tout. Mais peu importe, nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra.

Ooooooooooo

**« ** - _Un, deux, trois… soleil !_

_Trois enfants jouaient dans un jardin. L'un d'eux, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, observait les deux autres._

- _Ichiru, tu as bougé !_

- _C'est_ _pas vrai !_

- _Si, je t'ai vu !_

- _Achète-toi des lunettes, idiote !_

_La petite fille avança, l'air contrarié, et sauta sur le garçon, d'un an son aîné. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se bagarrer, le troisième enfant, intervint._

- _Arrêtez, vous deux ! Ca suffit !_

_Il attrapa la petite fille par la taille._

- _Lâche-moi !!_

- _Non. Et toi Ichiru, n'oublie pas que papa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas taper les filles._

- _Mais elle c'est pas pareil._

_Celle-ci se mit alors à pleurer, sans raison apparente._

- _T'es méchant Ichiru. Aujourd'hui, Zero il est plus gentil que toi._

_Elle tira la langue à son « ennemi » du jour et celui-ci lui tourna le dos, sans plus de cérémonie. Habitué, le petit Zero s'assit entre eux deux et attendit que ses parents les appellent pour le repas._ **»**

Ooooooooooo

Dans la soirée, bureau du directeur.

- Yûki, où est Zero ?

- Il ne va pas tarder, mais il sera probablement en retard… comme d'habitude.

A ce moment là, trois petits coups timides retentirent sur la porte.

- Entrez !

Elle s'ouvrit sur une très belle jeune fille aux yeux saphir et aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle portait une robe noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, des mitaines en dentelles et un rosaire autour du cou. Celui-ci était orné d'une pierre d'un rouge éclatant.

- Bonsoir.

Elle s'inclina.

- Je m'appelle Luisa Ayomi et je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous de même ! Je suis Kaien Kurosu, le directeur et voici ma fille, Yûki. D'ici quelques minutes, l'autre gardien de l'Académie devrait arriver. Excuse-le, mais il n'a jamais été très ponctuel.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle ferma doucement la porte et s'installa sur la chaise que le directeur lui indiquait.

- Tu as un prénom assez exotique !

- Oui. Ma mère est européenne.

- Oh, je vois ! Je vois ! Ayomi, j'ai chargé Yûki et l'autre gardien de s'occuper de toi. Ainsi, si tu as la moindre question ou le moindre problème, demande leur.

- Merci.

- As-tu des questions concernant le règlement ?

- Oui, une seule.

- Je t'écoute.

- A propos de la Night Class… j'ai entendu dire que les élèves ne sortaient que la nuit et que nous ne les rencontrions jamais. C'est exact ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Simple curiosité. _C'est surtout que ce genre de personne me fait peur._

La porte s'ouvrit et Kiryû apparut.

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Zero, voici la nouvelle élève.

La jeune fille se leva et se retourna. Le hunter eut un mouvement de recul.

- Luisa ?

- Bonsoir Zero. Ca faisait longtemps.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, fit demi-tour et disparu dans le couloir.

- Ayomi, tu connais Zero ?

- Oui directeur. Enfin peu importe. Il est préférable que le passé reste où il est.

- … Yûki, conduit-la dans sa chambre.

- Oui !

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent en silence, perdues dans leurs pensées respectives.

Enervé, Kiryû regagna immédiatement sa chambre. Après Shizuka, cette fille. Pourquoi le passé s'acharnait-il à revenir dans le présent ? Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur et s'allongea sur son lit. Luisa… Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour et, surtout, il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Autrefois, il avait été bien stupide et naïf de s'attacher à elle. Vraiment. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais revenir, car désormais, au fond de son cœur, il haïssait Luisa. Il le savait, ou du moins il en était persuadé.

Ooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, pavillon de la lune.

Kaname avait attentivement observé l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève. Elle était charmante, certes, mais paraissait tout à fait banale. Elle « sentait » même l'humain. Malgré tout, un détail attira son attention : le rosaire qu'elle portait et surtout la pierre qu'il possédait. Le Sang-Pur ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir : il était certain d'avoir déjà vu un tel bijou, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où. Il devait absolument savoir.

- Ichijô, Aidô, Kain ? J'aimerais vous demander de me rendre un service.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment.

Quand Yûki la laissa seule dans sa chambre, Ayomi s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et fixa le plafond. Revoir Zero après ces quelques années lui avait fait un choc. Elle se sentait heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Heureuse de le retrouver, malheureuse de l'avoir complètement perdu. Toutefois, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Elle le savait et pourtant elle avait souhaité que Zero l'ait pardonné. Vain espoir.

Elle sortit une photo de son sac et l'observa attentivement.

- Dis Zero, tu te souviens du temps où on était heureux ?

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** l'enquête de Kaname / Zero et Luisa : souvenirs d'enfance.


	2. Peur

**Note: **pensées en _italique_. Flash-back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lendemain matin, salle de classe.

Pour une fois, et, à la grande joie du professeur, Kurosu et Kiryû étaient présents et, à l'heure. Ayomi, quant à elle, se présenta timidement à la classe et alla s'asseoir non loin de Yûki. Le cours commença et, évidemment, Zero s'endormit.

**« **_Il pleuvait fort ce soir là et l'hiver n'était pas loin. Alors que la famille Kiryû s'apprêtait à passer à table, on frappa à la porte. La maman des jumeaux se pressa pour aller ouvrir._

- _Meiko-san_ _! Bonsoir !_

_Son mari et ses enfants se précipitèrent pour saluer la vieille voisine. Cette femme, âgé d'un peu plus de soixante-dix ans, était d'une gentillesse légendaire. Et, il n'était pas rare qu'elle garde les jumeaux ou, tout simplement qu'elle apporte un plat ou un gâteau. Elle s'était installée ici dix ans auparavant, après la mort tragique de son mari._

- _Meiko-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Elle sourit._

- _Pas du tout, au contraire. En fait, je suis venue vous présentez quelqu'un. Luisa, montre-toi._

_Une petite fille, qui s'était cachée derrière elle, apparut. Ses cheveux étaient liés par deux couettes et elle portait une robe noire._

- _Bonsoir._

- _Entrez, je vous en prie._

_Ils rejoignirent le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Zero et Ichiru observaient avec curiosité la nouvelle venue. Ce fut leur père qui prit la parole._

- _Qui est-ce Meiko-san ?_

- _Luisa. Son père, un excellent ami de mon défunt mar,i me l'a confiée._

- _Pour quelle raison ? Elle est encore si… jeune._

- _En effet, elle n'a que quatre ans, un an de moins que vos fils si je ne me trompe pas. La mère de la petite est décédée depuis peu et son père…n'a pas une vie compatible avec l'éducation d'un enfant._

- _Oh… Et elle va bien ?_

- _Oui, je vais bien, murmura l'enfant. Je n'aime pas papa de toute façon et maman est partie. Je préfère rester avec Meiko-san._

- _Pauvre petite, acheva la mère des jumeaux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dîtes-le nous._

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes bien assez occupé avec votre travail. Je continuerais de m'occuper de vos jumeaux. Ils auront une nouvelle camarade de jeu, d'autant plus que je l'ai inscrite dans la même école qu'eux._

- _Parfait, approuva leur mère. Ca leur sera bénéfique de ne pas rester qu'entre eux._

- _En effet._

- _Zero, Ichiru, Luisa va désormais habiter avec Meiko-san. Je veux que vous soyez gentil avec elle, c'est d'accord ?_

- _Oui, maman ! répondirent-ils en cœur._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, ils se levèrent et invitèrent leur nouvelle voisine à visiter la maison._

- _Tu viens Luisa ? demanda Zero._

- _Vi._

- _Allez ! renchérit Ichiru._

_Ils la prirent par la main et l'entraînèrent dans le couloir. La gamine souriait, ses yeux bleus éclairés d'une lueur d'espoir._ **»**

Kiryû sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en cours. Pourquoi s'était-il souvenu si précisément de sa première rencontre avec elle ? Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ses parents vivants. Passablement irrité, il se leva et, malgré les hurlements furieux du prof, quitta les lieux. Si le passé commençait à le hanter ainsi, il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors qu'il partait précipitamment, Luisa baissa les yeux, certaine que c'était sa faute. Zero lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Probablement pas. Si seulement leur enfance pouvait revenir… Si seulement rien ne c'était passé ainsi… Si seulement…

Ooooooooooooo

Nuit, après les cours de la Night Class.

Sur ordre de Kaname, Aidô, Kain et Ichijô avaient été envoyé en repérage. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur leur cible qui se promenait seule dans le parc. Ce fut Hanabusa qui l'interpella.

- Alors la petite nouvelle, on enfreint le règlement ?

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Des élèves de la Night Class ?

Ils s'approchèrent, elle recula.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être dehors si tard dans la nuit, il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

- Je, je vais rentrer.

Elle recula encore mais se retrouva coincée contre un tronc d'arbre. Aidô sourit et Ichijô fit un autre pas vers elle.

- Alors jeune fille, on ne t'a pas vu au changement de classe.

- Pourquoi faire ? J'avais pas envie de voir vos têtes !

Ils restèrent interloqués un instant. Depuis quand une fille ne s'intéressait pas à eux ? Etrange…

- Et pourquoi donc ? poursuivit Aidô, légèrement vexé.

- Vous êtes effrayants.

Kain se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas trop envie de s'en mêler.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ?

Il avança peu à peu vers elle, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

- Hanabusa, tu lui fais peur, commenta calmement Ichijô.

- Je sais…

Il parcourut le dernier mètre et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Alors, tu as peur à quel point ?

- …

- T'en as perdu ta langue ? C'est fâcheux…

Il posa une main sur son rosaire.

- Joli collier…

- Ne le touche pas !

- Oh, pourquoi ? Quoique, je préfère celui-là…

Il lui avait enlevé la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Un pendentif en forme de cœur y était suspendu.

- Trop mignon. C'est ton petit ami qui te l'a offert ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Rends-le moi !

Elle le gifla et, de surprise, il lâcha le précieux collier. Elle le ramassa mais, énervé, Aidô l'attrapa par le poignet. Kain sentait que ça allait mal finir, mais il s'en fichait un peu et Ichijô était prêt à calmer le jeu si nécessaire.

- C'est pas gentil de me frapper…

- Va te faire voir, connard !!

Elle se débattit, mais, bien évidemment, Hanabusa ne lâcha pas prise.

- Je vais te montrer, moi !

Il s'approcha de son cou, lentement. Akatsuki soupira.

- Tu vas te faire punir, si tu fais ça, déclara Ichijô.

- M'en moque.

Il sortit les crocs et était à deux doigts de la mordre quand une voix assez familière retentit.

- Lâche-la sale vampire !

Aidô se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Bloody rose de Kiryû.

- Tu joues les chevaliers servants ?

- Ta gueule ! Casse-toi !

Les trois vampires s'éclipsèrent, n'ayant guère envie de se prendre une balle ou, pire, de voir débarquer leur cher président. Luisa, encore tremblante, se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Merci Zero.

- T'es vraiment bête. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure ci ?

- Je voulais juste visiter l'Académie de nuit, c'est tout. Merci encore.

- C'est mon rôle d'empêcher les actes de vampirismes. Relève-toi et rentre. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle pleurait.

- Au fond, tu n'as peut-être pas tant changé que ça Luisa. Tu sembles toujours aussi fragile. Et cette peur des vampires… Tu es pathétique.

Elle se releva péniblement.

- Oui, je sais.

- …

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Zero. Pour tout.

Elle sécha le reste de ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche.

- Pardonne-moi d'exister. Tu sais, j'ai bien essayé de mourir, mais je n'y arrive pas, comme si, au dernier moment, quelque chose arrêtait mon geste. Mais tu sais, ce que je t'avais dit autrefois tiens toujours.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Bonne nuit Zero.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit la direction du dortoir. Le hunter la regarda s'éloigner et soupira, avant de reprendre sa ronde.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, pavillon de la lune.

- Voilà, vous savez tout maître Kaname, acheva Aidô.

- Donc cette fille semble connaître l'existence des vampires.

- Oui, car elle n'a pas été surprise de voir des crocs, ni le Bloody Rose, affirma Ichijô.

- Bien, merci à vous trois. _Maintenant il faut que je vérifie mon idée à propos du rosaire._

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, pavillon du soleil.

Alors que Yûki poursuivait sa ronde dans les couloirs du dortoir des filles, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle trembla et, instinctivement, elle se retourna. Luisa la fixait.

- Bonsoir Yûki.

- Bonsoir… Tu es censée être dans ta chambre, tu le sais ?

- Oui, pardon. J'y vais immédiatement.

La gardienne croisa alors le regard saphir de sa camarade et sursauta.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non, murmura Kurosu. C'est juste que… tes yeux…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien. _L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru me voir, lors de ce jour de neige où Kaname m'a sauvée, comme dans un miroir. Pourtant, c'est absurde. J'ai dû rêver._

- Bonne nuit Yûki et, avant que je n'oublie, sache que toute mémoire effacée peut être réveillée.

- Quoi ?

Mais Ayomi avait déjà disparu.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **les visions de Yûki / Zero et Luisa : un prix à payer pour pardonner.


	3. Premières hallucinations

**Note:** pensées en _italique_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yûki avait été intriguée par les dernières paroles d'Ayomi, mais elle avait décidé d'oublier. Ce devait être une coïncidence, rien de plus. Sereine, elle ferma les yeux afin de dormir un peu, quand une violente vision l'assaillit. Du sang et des fleurs. Elle rouvrit les yeux et étouffa un cri, afin de ne pas réveiller Yori qui dormait paisiblement.

- _Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Juste le début d'un quelconque cauchemar. Ca peut arriver._

Elle se leva alors silencieusement et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet, se mit un peu d'eau froide sur la figure. Elle s'observa alors dans le miroir, mais bientôt son reflet fût remplacé par celui d'une femme au visage ensanglanté et au regard azur, comme celui de Luisa. Cette fois, Yûki hurla et elle s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, jusqu'à tomber sur sa camarade de chambre.

- Ca va Yûki ? Je t'ai entendue crier…

- Yori ? Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es toute pâle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Merci.

- D'accord. Je vais me préparer, le jour va bientôt se lever.

- Oui.

La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir. Pourquoi avait-elle si soudainement de telles hallucinations ? Si cela empirait, elle devrait avoir une conversation avec Ayomi, quitte à ce qu'elle la prenne pour une folle.

Oooooooooooo

Pavillon de la Lune, au même moment.

- Président Kuran ?

- Oui Ichijô ?

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai fait des recherches sur le nom « d'Ayomi », mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé, mis à part une ou deux familles d'humains qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la jeune fille.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tant de recherches ? J'ai bien compris que vous aviez des soupçons sur elle, mais elle ne semble être qu'une mortelle faible et fragile.

- Tu as probablement raison. Toutefois, deux choses m'intriguent vraiment : son rosaire et ses yeux.

- Ses yeux ?

- Oui. La dernière personne que j'ai connue avec un tel regard saphir, était une médium aux grands pouvoirs. Or, si c'est également le cas d'Ayomi, je ne pourrais pas lui permettre d'approcher Yûki plus longtemps, car cela contrarierait fortement mes plans.

- Je vois… Souhaitez-vous que je poursuive mes recherches ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Ooooooooooo

Pause de midi, jardin de l'Académie.

Yûki et Zero s'étaient éclipsés et se dirigeaient vers un lieu calme et désert. En effet, Kiryû avait faim. Très faim.

- Ici personne ne nous verra, décréta la gardienne.

Elle s'adossa à l'arbre et laissa son ami agir. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses canines pénétrer dans sa chair, mais elle en avait pris l'habitude et n'éprouvait pratiquement plus aucune crainte.

- Merci…

- Déjà ? Tu en as pris moins que d'habitude, non ?

- Ca suffira, je t'assure.

- Bon… Dans ce cas, je vais au réfectoire. Ne tarde pas trop à me rejoindre !

A peine fut-elle hors de vue, que Luisa apparut.

- Et c'est moi qui suis pathétique ? Tu as tellement besoin de sang que s'en est presque grotesque.

Le hunter se retourna et poussa un léger grognement.

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- J'étais juste curieuse. Mais je dois dire que ça me fait de la peine.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette fille, Yûki, elle me fait de la peine car, au rythme où tu sembles te nourrir d'elle, elle ne tardera pas à mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que tu lui voles son sang, tu réduis son espérance de vie. Cette fille, tu l'aimes, alors comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

- …

- Tu es tombé bien bas toi aussi.

- La ferme ! Et tu te trompes. Je n'aime pas Yûki, du moins pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines.

- Si tu le dis… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu finiras par la perdre… et se sera ta faute.

Enervé, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ?

- La sauver en arrêtant de boire son sang.

- Je ne demande pas mieux. Mais qui prendra sa place ?

- Moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Moi, je prendrais sa place. Vois ça comme le prix à payer pour ce que j'ai fait.

Kiryû esquissa un étrange sourire.

- Tu veux que je boive ton sang ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Mais tu as raison. Je vais sauver Yûki et te faire payer.

- Vas-y…

Il planta sans ménagement ses crocs dans le cou de Luisa, qui ferma les yeux, immobile.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, salle de classe.

Tous les élèves s'étaient installés afin de suivre le, très passionnant, cours de l'après-midi. Alors que Yûki discutait joyeusement avec Yori, de nouveaux frissons la parcoururent. Elle se retourna aussi calmement que possible et s'aperçut qu'Ayomi venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Luisa ?

- Oui ?

- Non, non. Rien.

Kurosu ouvrit son cahier et scruta l'une des pages blanches, sans vraiment la voir. Toutefois, celle-ci ne tarda pas à se teinter de rouge. Elle trembla violemment, inquiétant sa camarade ainsi que Zero, installé un rang derrière.

- Ca va Yûki ?

- Oui Zero… Ca va…

Elle se tourna alors vers la nouvelle.

- Luisa ? Est-ce, après le cours, je pourrais te parler un moment ? J'ai une question à te poser.

- Si tu veux.

Kiryû lui lança un regard, mêlé d'inquiétude et de colère, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, bureau du directeur.

- Kaname ? Tu es bien matinal, si je puis dire.

- Oui, je sais qu'il est encore tôt dans la journée, mais je voulais absolument vous parler avant le début des cours de la Night Class.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de la nouvelle élève. Avez-vous rencontré ses parents ou un membre de sa famille ? Savez-vous quelque chose de particulier sur elle ?

Kaien réfléchit quelques instants.

- Apparemment, elle connaît Zero, mais ils semblent en froid ou en pleine dispute, je ne sais pas. Sinon, son dossier a été signé par elle-même car elle est émancipée depuis le jour de ses seize ans, autrement dit, depuis deux ou trois mois.

- Je vois. Et vous savez pourquoi elle est émancipée et quel lien elle a avec Kiryû ?

- Absolument pas, mais je peux peut-être lui poser la question, même si elle n'est pas obligée de me répondre.

- Evidemment. Merci et, si vous apprenez quoique ce soit, faite le moi savoir.

- Ca sera fait. _Mais pourquoi est-il si obnubilé par cette jeune fille ?_

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, dans une arrière-cour déserte.

- Alors Kurosu, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Yûki.

- Oui, pardon. Yûki, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Je vais peut-être passer pour une folle, mais tant pis. Depuis l'autre soir où j'ai croisé ton regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes et où j'ai cru y voir des choses, j'ai plein d'hallucination et…

Luisa poussa un soupir.

- C'est ma faute. Pardon.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai un don étrange, celui de voir le passé. Mes yeux fonctionnent comme une sorte de miroir, où tu peux y voir une brève apparition de ta mémoire. Tes hallucinations ont été provoquées par mon pouvoir, car tu m'as fixée trop longtemps.

- Mais tu étais dans l'une d'elle !!

- Non, ce sont juste mes yeux que tu as dû voir, pas moi. Tes hallucinations n'en étaient pas vraiment, c'était ton passé.

- Mais j'ai vu une femme…

- Probablement ta mère.

- Quoi ??

- Yûki, mon pouvoir est extrêmement aléatoire et je ne peux voir que des évènements au hasard. Toutefois, si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire perdue.

- Comment sais-tu que …

- Dans tes yeux, j'ai perçu une part de néant, voilà tout. Et si tu fais attention à ne plus me regarder droit dans les yeux, tes hallucinations disparaîtront. Alors Yûki, veux-tu de mon aide, oui ou non ?

- Oui.

A cet instant, une ombre s'enfuit de derrière les buissons, sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles ne s'en aperçoive.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **le pseudo enlèvement de Luisa/ suite des souvenirs d'enfance.


	4. Un pseudo kidnapping

**Note :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pavillon de la lune.

- Président Kuran !!!!

Aidô était entré en hurlant dans le dortoir, et il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparait du premier étage. Il tapa rapidement à la porte de la chambre de Kaname et entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je, je voulais espionner Ayomi et, par hasard, je suis tombé sur une conversation entre elle et Kurosu. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait.

- Ferme la porte.

Le jeune vampire s'exécuta et poursuivit son récit.

- Kurosu a dit qu'elle avait des hallucinations depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le regard d'Ayomi. Celle-ci lui a répondu qu'elle avait un don particulier, celui de voir le passé et elle lui a proposé de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire perdue.

Le chef du dortoir brisa le verre qu'il tenait.

- Aidô, toi, Ichijô et Kain, je veux que, ce soir, après la fin de nos cours, vous alliez chercher Ayomi. Je la veux ici, dès que possible.

- Que comptez-vous lui faire ?

- La dissuader d'aider Yûki, quitte à ce qu'elle quitte cette académie. Je refuse que cette fille vienne perturber mes plans.

- Nous vous la ramènerons.

- Oui, merci.

Oooooooooooo

**« ** _Luisa, huit ans, était assise sur la balançoire d'un jardin public. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle chantonnait tristement._

- _Elle est là !_

_Elle baissa la tête et chercha d'où provenait la voix. Elle vit alors Zero, Ichiru et Meiko-san se précipiter vers elle._

- _J'étais morte d'inquiétude quand les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu t'étais enfuie de l'école !! Tu ne dois pas refaire ça, dehors c'est dangereux !_

_La petite resta muette et sa vieille tutrice soupira._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as Luisa ?_

- _Rien._

- _Rentrons. Je vais vous préparer le goûter._

- _On reste chez vous ce soir ? demanda Ichiru._

- _Oui, vos parents et Yagari-san sont en missions jusqu'à demain soir. Luisa, lève-toi, on y va._

_Elle obtempéra et suivit sans dire un seul mot. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Meiko préparait trois bols de chocolat chaud, les enfants s'étaient assis sur le tapis du salon._

- _Lily, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? interrogea Ichiru._

- _Je voulais_ _pas rester à l'école._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- …

- _Allez Lil', réponds ! s'énerva un peu Zero. Si tu ne dis rien, on peut pas t'aider !_

_Luisa joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux et quelques larmes naquirent dans ses yeux._

- _Ils sont méchants avec moi. Je… Ils se moquent tous de moi et ils disent que je suis bizarre. Ils me traitent même de sorcière !!!! C'est pas ma faute s'ils m'ont fixée droit dans les yeux ! C'est pas ma faute !!!!_

_Elle éclata en sanglot et les jumeaux la prirent dans leur bras. A ce moment là, Ichiru fut prit d'une quinte de toux et Meiko les rejoignit._

- _Ichiru, tout va bien ?_

_Son frère posa une main sur son front._

- _Mais t'as de la température !_

- _Je sais…_

- _Tu aurais dû rentrer ! On aurait cherché Luisa sans toi ! Tu ne dois pas rester dans le froid !!_

_La gamine pencha la tête._

- _C'est ma faute si Ichi-kun est malade ?_

- _Bien sûr que non ma chérie, la rassura la vieille dame. Ichiru a une santé très fragile, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, très cher, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre au lit immédiatement. Ton frère te rejoindra une fois qu'il aura fait ses devoirs._

- _D'accord…_ **»**

Ayomi sourit. C'était le bon vieux temps, temps où tout allait bien, malgré les difficultés. A l'époque, Zero et Ichiru étaient liés, leurs parents et Meiko-san étaient vivants. Elle se tourna alors vers son réveil et s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle décida donc d'aller dormir, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit. Et sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il lui arrivait, trois vampires étaient entrain de l'enlever. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais l'étreinte de Kain était bien trop puissante et la main posée sur sa bouche la dissuada de crier. Vaincue, elle patienta nerveusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le pavillon de la Lune. Mais pourquoi diable l'amenaient-ils ici ? Sans s'arrêter, ses trois ravisseurs la conduisirent jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage, dont ils refermèrent rapidement la porte derrière eux, avant de se poster devant, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La lumière s'éclaira et un vampire, assit sur un canapé, apparut devant elle.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je suis Kaname Kuran, le chef de la Night Class.

- C'est trop d'honneur, ironisa la jeune fille. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappée ?

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais je souhaitais vous parler. Voyez-vous, j'ai eu vent de votre don et le fait que vous comptiez l'utiliser pour aider Yûki Kurosu me déplaît fortement. En effet, il est hors de question, pour l'instant, qu'elle se souvienne de son passé. C'est clair ?

- Ouais, ouais, très clair, mais le fait est que j'en ai rien à faire de votre avis. Si je veux l'aider, je le fais et, si ça ne vous plaît pas, je m'en balance comme de l'an quarante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

Elle le fixa.

- D'ailleurs, votre passé n'a pas l'air très glorieux on dirait.

- Oh… Votre pouvoir fonctionne même sur moi ? Impressionnant. Mais je ne me répèterais pas deux fois : j'ai les moyens de vous empêcher d'agir.

- Vous me les cassez. J'ai peut-être peur des vampires, mais pas de mourir. De plus, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer au sein de cette Académie.

- C'est exact, mais je peux faire bien pire que vous tuer.

- Quoi ? Faire souffrir ceux que j'aime ? C'est raté, car j'ai tout perdu depuis plusieurs années ! Vous voulez que je travaille pour vous ? Vous pouvez toujours crever !

Aidô était à deux doigts d'étriper la jeune fille. Comment osait-elle traiter leur président de la sorte ?

- Je vois… Et si je vous parle de Zero Kiryû ?

Elle tressaillit légèrement et tenta de garder un air impassible.

- Zero et moi sommes en froid depuis plusieurs années et, actuellement, il me hait.

- Oui, mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Si, malencontreusement il venait à être blessé, quelle serait votre réaction ?

Malgré elle, elle pensa à voix haute :

- Je vous tuerais.

Kaname sourit. Il avait trouvé un des points faibles de l'ennemi.

- Vous me tueriez ? Comme c'est charmant. Et de quelle manière ? En dévoilant mon passé sur les journaux ? Je doute que cela fonctionne.

- Vous pouvez vous moquer, mais je connais mes capacités. Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable quand je suis en colère.

Le sang pur sourit à nouveau et souleva le visage de la jeune fille avec sa main droite.

- Votre visage… Malgré votre métissage, vous avez les mêmes traits et les mêmes yeux que cette femme…

- …

- Vois-tu de qui je parle ?

- Vous ne me vouvoyez plus ?

- Non. Alors, es-tu liée à cette femme ? A cette légendaire médium ?

Il la lâcha et elle s'arrangea les cheveux.

- Je suis la fille d'Elena-Rose, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Qui est-ce ? Intervint Aidô.

- Elena-Rose était une puissante médium, dont le pouvoir atteignait même les vampires de sang pur. Mes parents avaient souvent fait appel à ses services. Toutefois, elle était crainte par le Sénat, car ils avaient peur qu'elle ne dévoile certains de leur plan. Et cette femme, au pouvoir extraordinaire, est morte mystérieusement il y a quelques années, expliqua Kuran.

- Oui, j'avais trois ans, ajouta Luisa, dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement obscurcis. Et elle n'est pas morte mystérieusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, Kuran-senpaï. Elle a été tuée. M'enfin, passons, ceci n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation.

- C'est exact. Toutefois, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas hérité de son pouvoir.

- C'est comme ça. Elle voyait l'avenir et moi je vois le passé. Les dons ne sont jamais figés et évoluent au fil du temps. Ils s'adaptent également à la personne à laquelle ils appartiennent.

- Je vois…

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous causer du tort, mais je sens que je dois aider cette fille et je le ferais, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Comme tu voudras. Par respect pour ta défunte mère, je ne te ferais rien de mal. Toutefois, sache que tu es surveillée et ne t'étonnes pas si des choses peu joyeuses arrivent à ton cher Kiryû.

Luisa se leva.

- Et alors vous mourez, murmura t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, non.

- Au fait, une dernière chose. Détestes-tu les vampires ?

- Absolument pas. J'en ai peur, c'est tout. Pour moi, ce sont des êtres vivants comme les autres.

Elle poussa légèrement Kain et partit.

- Ca ira ? interrogea Ichijô.

- Oui. Aidô ? Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr ! Quel est-il ?

- Dans quelques jours, je veux que tu déclenches une bagarre entre toi et Kiryû. Arrange-toi pour lui voler son Bloody Rose. Je m'arrangerais pour que le directeur, Yûki et Ayomi viennent. A ce moment là, tu lui tireras dessus, sans le tuer. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, président Kuran. Très clair…

Ooooooooooo

**« **_Tôga_ _Yagari arriva chez les Kiryû._

- _Bonjour maître !!_

- _Bonjour Zero. Ton frère n'est pas là ?_

- _Il est dans son lit, il avait encore de la température ce matin._

- _Je vois… Meiko-san s'occupe de lui ?_

- _Oui._

- _Parfait. Allez viens, on va s'entraîner dehors._

- _Oui._

- _Bonjour…_

_Luisa, huit ans, venait d'apparaître de derrière le canapé. Le chasseur de vampire haussa les épaules._

- _Bonjour Luisa. Pourquoi te caches-tu ?_

- _Elle a encore un peu peur de vous, maître._

- … _Tu veux venir et regarder Zero s'entraîner ?_

_Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent._

- _C'est vrai ? Je peux ?_

- _Oui, si tu veux. Je pourrais même t'enseigner une ou deux techniques._

- _Merci !!!!_

_Elle sauta dans les bras de Yagari, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Sa grimace étonnée fit rire Zero._ **»**

Au final, maître Yagari lui avait appris plusieurs techniques, dont elle se souvenait aujourd'hui encore. Pourtant, ce n'est pas grâce à celle-ci qu'elle tuerait Kaname Kuran si celui-ci décidait de blesser Zero…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **je t'aime encore, Zero et Luisa/ le plan de Kaname et la surprenante riposte de Luisa.


	5. Je t'aime encore

**Note:** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samedi matin, pavillon du soleil.

Alors que Zero lisait distraitement un de ses cahiers, on tapa à sa porte. Il jura, se leva et ouvrit.

- Luisa ? Casse-toi.

Il tenta de refermer la porte mais elle la retint.

- S'il te plaît Zero, j'aimerais te parler un peu. Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en prie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, la laissa entrer et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

- De faire attention à Kuran-senpaï. Il a dit qu'il te ferait peut-être du mal si j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour aider Yûki.

- Vraiment ? Alors comme ça, tu t'es faite démasquée ?

- Oui…

- Idiote. De toute façon, ce type rêve de me tuer et je fantasme de le massacrer. Alors, s'il tente quoique ce soit, ce ne sera guère surprenant. Il t'utilise comme prétexte, c'est tout. A présent… Casse-toi !

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- De quoi ?

- De ça…

Elle lui montra le collier avec le pendentif en forme de cœur qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Tu le portes encore ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé… Jamais…

- Et pourquoi ?

Il se releva brusquement et tenta de lui arracher le bijou. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour le protéger.

- Enlève ça ! Cet objet ne représente plus rien !!

- Pour toi, je le sais, mais pas pour moi. Tu sais Zero, quoi que tu penses, je t'aime encore.

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Et pour qu'il y ait un « encore », il aurait déjà fallu que tu m'aimes pour de bon. Si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais jamais fais ce que tu as fait !

- Tu te trompes ! Si je suis partie, c'est pour toi. C'est par amour et pour éviter que tu ne souffres d'avantage que j'ai disparu ce jour là ! T'aurais pu y penser, tu ne crois pas ! Et puis je n'avais que douze ans à l'époque, j'étais une enfant et je n'ais pas trouver d'autre moyen ! Alors vas-y, continue à me haïr, mais pense au moins à ce que je viens de te dire !!!

- Casse-toi.

- Je t'aime toujours mais je n'attends plus rien de toi. Je sais que je t'ai perdu à jamais et que tu ne me donneras pas d'autre chance. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse être de nouveau comme avant, et…

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- « Comme avant », tu te moques de qui ? Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu le sais ?

Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules et la secouait.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne reviendront jamais ! Mes parents, Meiko-san, ta mère et ton frère ne reviendront jamais ! Ils sont morts Luisa ! Tu entends ? Ils sont tous morts ! Maître Yagari ne peut plus être réellement de mon côté et Ichiru nous a tous trahis !! Alors non, le passé ne reviendra jamais ! Jamais !

- Tais-toi…

Elle éclata en sanglots et il la lâcha.

- Je ne le répèterais pas : casse-toi et ne reviens pas ici.

Elle obtempéra sans un mot et disparu dans le couloir. Zero ferma alors la porte avec colère et s'allongea sur son lit, avant de fermer les yeux.

**« - **_Tu me fais rire grand frère._

- _De quoi tu parles Ichiru ?_

_Les deux jumeaux, alors âgés de douze ans, faisaient leur devoir dans leur chambre._

- _Je parle du fait que tu sois amoureux et que tu agis un peu bizarrement. Tout le monde trouve ça très marrant._

- _C'est totalement absurde !! Je ne suis amoureux de personne ! C'est quoi cette histoire débile ?_

_Ichiru sourit._

- _De personne ? Tu es sûr ? Pas même de notre adorable Lily ?_

- …

- _Tu ne dis rien ?_

- _Je n'ai rien à dire._

- _Allez Zero, tu peux bien me l'avouer au moins à moi. Et puis, tout le monde voit bien qu'elle est très belle._

- _Et toi Ichiru ?_

- _Moi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Vraiment pas. On passe notre temps à se disputer. C'est ma meilleure ennemie, rien de plus._

- _Je vois… Mais, enfin…_

_Ichiru asséna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule de son frère._

- _Allez Zero, dépêche-toi de te déclarer avant que quelqu'un ne te la prenne ! Et puis, en tant que futur hunter, tu dois être courageux._

- … _Tu as raison. Probablement._ **»**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer. A cette époque, il était encore comme les autres jeunes garçons de son âge, innocent et gentil. Et, tout naturellement, il était tombé amoureux de cette toute jeune fille, belle et fragile. Et comme un enfant naïf, il avait pensé que ça durerait longtemps. Il s'était persuadé que le bonheur ne s'enfuirait jamais. Pourtant, un an plus tard, le malheur avait décidé de s'abattre sur lui. Durant cette funeste nuit, il avait tout perdu : sa famille et sa vie. Luisa aurait peut-être mieux fait de mourir aussi ce jour-là. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'avait jamais existé, s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, car à cause d'elle, il se haïssait d'avantage.

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, jardins de l'Académie.

Luisa s'était assise sous un arbre et observait les rares nuages qui parsemaient l'azur du ciel. Si elle avait été une banale humaine, tout aurait été probablement différent. Son pouvoir, son père… Si seulement, ça n'avait jamais existé ! Si elle avait été normale, Zero n'aurait pas souffert à cause d'elle et il ne la détesterait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle avait pu mourir pendant cette nuit tragique quatre ans auparavant…

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment, Pavillon du Soleil.

Yûki rangeait un peu ses tiroirs et repensa à sa discussion avec Luisa. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de connaître son passé, mais elle avait peur. Peur de découvrir des choses, qu'au final, elle n'aurait pas aimé savoir. Elle devait grandir et devenir plus forte, mais, au fond d'elle, elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête à quitter son doux monde d'ignorance.

Ooooooooooo

Fin de soirée, jardins de l'Académie.

Alors que Zero effectuait sa ronde, il fut encerclé par plusieurs membres de la Night Class, dont Aidô, qui était prêt à exécuter le plan de Kaname.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vampires ?

- Se défouler sur toi, répondit Hanabusa.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, amène-toi, j'ai justement besoin d'action.

Il dégaina alors son Bloody Rose, mais eut la très mauvaise surprise d'en voir la chaîne se glacer.

- Mon pouvoir te plaît ? ironisa Aidô.

- Ca change rien.

Le hunter tira d'un coup sec et la chaîne se brisa. Aidô en profita alors pour disparaître. Shiki et Ichijô s'avancèrent vers Kiryû qui tenta de leur tirer dessus, quand, tout à coup, Aidô réapparut et lui déroba son arme, avant de retourner à sa place initiale.

- Et ça, c'était une démonstration de mon incroyable vitesse.

- Ferme-la et rends moi ça ! T'es un vampire, t'en as pas besoin !

De loin, Kuran avait observé la scène et était allé chercher le directeur, Yûki et Ayomi.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant Kiryû ! Finalement la légende est vraie : les hunters sont des incapables sans leur arme.

- Je vais te tuer, connard !!!

- Ah oui ? Et si j'essayais mon nouveau jouet sur toi ?

Aidô pointa le Bloody Rose en direction de Zero qui se figea légèrement.

- Arrêtez !!! cria Kaien, qui arrivait en courant, suivit de sa fille, de Kaname et de Luisa.

- Désolé… sourit Hanabusa.

Et il tira. Alors que Yûki poussa un cri, l'improbable se produisit : Luisa s'était littéralement jetée sur le hunter et la balle anti-vampire avait rebondit sur elle, étant inefficace sur les humains, ou du moins, c'était ce que chacun pensait. En effet, la voix inquiète de Zero les invita à s'approcher.

- Luisa… Idiote…

Elle était sur lui et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, pour s'apercevoir de l'étendue des dégâts. En effet, la jeune fille était gravement blessée et du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Yûki.

Zero s'assit et serra Luisa dans ses bras, tout en fixant méchamment les autres.

- Bravo Aidô, bravo. Si elle meurt, se sera de ta faute.

Le vampire se sentait mal.

- Mais la magie anti-vampire n'est pas sensé avoir d'effet sur les humains !!

Kiryû se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que Luisa n'est pas humaine. Elle ne l'a jamais été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea le directeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a un don que…

Zero soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas compris. Luisa n'est pas humaine. C'est un vampire. Je la ramène dans sa chambre, en espérant que sa blessure guérisse avant qu'elle ne meure.

Il s'éloigna alors à grand pas, portant son « fardeau » vers le pavillon du soleil.

- Tu t'en doutais Kaname ?

- Non directeur, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle appartienne au clan de la nuit, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sent pas du tout le vampire. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, elle paraît totalement humaine.

- Mais… elle semblait pourtant être à l'aise dans la Day Class !! ajouta Yûki.

- En effet, poursuivit Kaien. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que nous ignorons et, avant d'émettre des hypothèses, nous devrions poser les questions aux deux principaux concernés.

- Je… je suis désolé… je ne savais pas qu'elle était une des nôtres… murmura Aidô.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, chambre de Luisa.

Zero l'avait déposée sur son lit et il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait approchée. La jeune fille cligna légèrement des yeux.

- Zero ? Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici.

- T'es bête. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures. Jamais.

- … Merci.

- Zero… tu veux bien réaliser mon souhait ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Achève-moi… C'est maintenant ou jamais. Achève-moi. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit que si je devais être tuée par un hunter, je voulais que ce soit par toi, comme ça, la dernière chose que je verrais, ce serait tes yeux.

- …

- Zero, s'il te plaît.

Il prit son Bloody Rose qu'il avait récupéré, s'assit sur le rebord du lit à côté de Luisa et se pencha vers elle, l'arme pointée vers son cœur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** Souvenirs, un vampire chez les hunters / le choix de Zero.


	6. Le choix de Zero

**Note :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **_Soir de l'arrivée de Luisa._

_Alors que les jumeaux faisaient visiter les lieux à leur nouvelle voisine, les adultes conversaient sérieusement._

- _Je dois vous avouer quelque chose._

- _Quoi donc Meiko-san ?_

- _Luisa est un vampire._

- _Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Kiryû père._

- _Elle est une vampire. Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes des hunters, mais… elle n'a que trois ans et le rosaire qu'elle porte autour du cou l'empêchera d'utiliser ses futurs pouvoirs spéciaux ou de se transformer n'importe quand. Ce n'est qu'une gamine et je compte l'élever comme une humaine. Seriez-vous prêts à accepter ce choix ?_

_Le couple réfléchit un instant, et se fut la maman des garçons qui répondit._

- _Très bien, nous ferons comme si elle était normale. Par contre si, plus tard, elle venait à se retrouver sur notre liste à cause d'un quelconque crime, nous serions obliger de…_

- _Oui, je le sais et je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Je suis persuadée que Luisa peut être humaine, tout autant que nous._

- _J'espère que vous avez raison. Sincèrement._

_Quelques années plus tard, entraînement de Zero._

_Alors que Yagari expliquait à son jeune élève, différente technique, Luisa les observait paisiblement, installée sous un arbre._

- _Toi aussi tu veux essayer ? lui proposa Tôga. Les fois précédentes, tu t'es montrée assez douée._

- _Merci maître. C'est aussi parce que Zero m'explique beaucoup quand vous n'êtes pas là._

_Elle se leva et attrapa la mini arme que lui tendait le hunter._

- _Essaie de viser le centre du tronc de cet arbre._

- _D'accord._

_Elle se concentra et tenta de tirer, mais sa main glissa, et la balle imprégnée de magie anti-vampire lui transperça la jambe. Elle tenta de rester debout, mais elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant à cause de la douleur._

- _Lil_' _! Ca va ?_

- _Ca fait mal…_

_Yagari grimaça. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il était dangereux d'entraîner un vampire avec des armes de hunter… bien que lui aussi considérait l'enfant comme une humaine. Après tout, elle ne « sentait » même pas le vampire._

- _Lil_'_, ça va aller ?_

- _Oui… je suis désolée… je suis…_

- _Tu n'es rien du tout !! Tu es maladroite, c'est tout !!!_

- _Oui, ajouta Yagari. Et pour éviter tout incident, tu n'utiliseras que des armes blanches normales. Allez, on va te ramener chez Meiko-san._ **»**

- Je ne me souvenais plus que ça faisait aussi mal, les armes anti-vampires, mais je suis prête à mourir de ta main Zero. Vas-y, achève-moi.

Le jeune homme était penché sur le corps frêle de Luisa, le Bloody Rose pointé vers son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Quelques larmes roulèrent de ses yeux saphir. Kiryû pressa l'extrémité du pistolet contre la poitrine du vampire et, de sa main libre, il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup changé. Maladroite, fragile mais déterminée. Et puis il y a ton regard qui devient bleu foncé quand tu pleures.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas d'en finir ? Tu me hais plus que tout, non ?

Il pressa un peu plus fortement le canon de l'arme contre la jeune fille.

- Ce que je hais par-dessus tout ce sont les vampires.

- Donc moi. Il n'y aucune différence.

- Bien sûr que si.

Il attrapa délicatement le rosaire qui ornait son cou.

- Tu connais la raison pour laquelle je te déteste vraiment ?

- Parce que je suis juste un vampire qui t'a abandonné quand tes parents sont morts ?

- Non, pas exactement. Bien sûr, je t'en ai voulu énormément d'être partie, mais, même avant que tu ne me l'expliques, j'avais vaguement compris que c'était ta manière de me protéger.

- … Et puis, ce qui m'avait décidé, c'était ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment-là. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui…

**« **_Quatre ans plus tôt._

_Inquiétée par la forte odeur de sang qui provenait de la maison des Kiryû, Luisa s'était précipitée. A peine fût-elle entrée par la porte déjà ouverte, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'un des jumeaux._

- _Ichiru ? Que se passe t-il ?_

- _Luisa… Cette nuit est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner, lady Shizuka et moi._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

- _Que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant._

_La jeune fille poussa son meilleur ami et courut vers la pièce principale. Elle poussa alors un cri d'effroi, en voyant le carnage._

- _Bonsoir…_

_Elle se retourna, mais eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les longs cheveux et le kimono de la meurtrière. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'accroupit en premier vers les corps des parents des jumeaux. Ils étaient morts. Elle rejoignit alors Zero, gisant sur le sol, à demi conscient._

- _Zero ! Ca va aller ?_

- _Elle… Cette femme m'a mordue…_

- _Quoi ? Tu, tu veux que j'essaie de t'aider ? Je peux essayer de nettoyer ton sang de sa future emprise…_

- _Jamais… Et puis lâche-moi !_

_Luisa s'exécuta._

- _Zero… Je vais t'amener chez Meiko-san. Elle va te soigner et appeler la police. Après, tu resteras à la maison avec nous, d'accord ?_

- _Jamais !! Jamais je ne vivrais avec un vampire ! Je vous déteste tous ! Tous !! Vous n'êtes que des monstres !!!!_

- _Zero…_

- _Casse-toi !_

_La jeune fille s'enfuit en pleurant. Elle prévint sa vieille tutrice afin qu'elle fasse le nécessaire, puis disparu dans la clarté de la nuit._ **»**

- En fait Luisa, si je te détestais, c'était pour me haïr un peu moins.

- Comment ça ?

Le hunter fit remonter le Bloody Rose le long de la gorge du vampire.

- Après cette nuit où mes parents sont morts et où j'ai été recueilli par le directeur, j'ai commencé à un peu regretter mes paroles envers toi. Je me suis alors trouvé minable. Comment un vampire pouvait-il me manquer ? Comment avais-je pu avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de l'affection pour toi ? J'avais l'impression de trahir mes parents et d'agir comme Ichiru l'avait fait. J'ai donc décidé de te haïr et de t'oublier, afin de me sentir un peu mieux. C'est minable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. C'est humain.

Il arrêta l'arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

- J'ai été triste aussi quand j'ai appris le décès de Meiko-san, un an plus tard.

- Oui… Elle était gravement malade mais l'avait caché à tout le monde. C'était une personne extraordinaire.

Kiryû retira la sécurité et Luisa sourit.

- Alors ça y est ? Le moment est venu ?

- Oui. Le moment est venu de tout recommencer.

Il tira dans le mur et jeta le Bloody rose sur le sol.

- Luisa, à moins que tu ne deviennes une bête tueuse et assoiffée de sang, je ne te tuerais pas. Jamais. Parce que la vérité, c'est que, mes sentiments non plus, n'ont pas changé. Après tout, je suis devenu vampire et j'ai bu le sang de Yûki. Je ne suis plus à un pêché près, tu ne crois pas ?

Et pour la première fois en quatre ans, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ayomi, et lui offrit un bref baiser.

- Tu sais Zero, tu peux m'aimer et me détester en même temps, ça ne me gêne pas.

- Parfait. Et si tu buvais un peu de mon sang pour finir de guérir et aller régler tes comptes avec Aidô ?

- Tu veux… que je boive ton sang ? Mais je ne peux pas !!! Je n'ai jamais mordu un humain !

- Je n'en suis plus un. Allez dépêche-toi. Je bois ton sang à la place de celui de Yûki, et toi tu bois le mien pour guérir. C'est un bon compromis, non ?

- Je…

- C'est un ordre !

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en posant sa main sur le rosaire.

- D'accord. Mais juste un tout petit peu alors… Et ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.

Le hunter obtempéra et Luisa lui mordit doucement le cou. Il sentit une fine pluie de larme mouiller son cou.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un vampire pleurer à un tel moment.

- Merci.

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, bureau du directeur.

On frappa une fois et Zero ouvrit la porte, suivi de près par Luisa. Tout le monde s'arrêta alors instantanément de parler.

- Tu vas mieux ? interrogea Kaien.

- Oui directeur. Merci.

La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire et balaya la pièce des yeux. Apparemment, ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes.

- Alors, reprit le directeur, dis-nous un peu ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as toi aussi été mordue par un sang pur ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je suis née comme ça, c'est tout. Mes parents étaient tous les deux des vampires.

- Vraiment ? Elena-Rose en était une ? s'étonna Kaname.

- Oui senpaï. Toutefois, tout le monde la prenait pour une humaine car elle portait ce rosaire autour du cou. **(1)**

Elle indiqua son collier.

- A sa mort, j'en ai hérité. Fin de l'histoire.

- Bien. Et toi Zero, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? interrogea Kaien.

- Parce que Luisa a une peur bleue des autres vampires. Et puis… Elle est incapable de vivre comme un véritable vampire. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester dans la Night Class.

Les autres restèrent un moment interdit. Depuis quand le jeune hunter prenait-il la défense d'un vampire ?

- Ecoutez, Luisa a été adoptée par notre vieille voisine. Elle a expliqué la situation à mes parents et leur a proposé un essai. Ils ont accepté avec une seule condition ; si Luisa venait à tuer un humain, ils l'abattraient immédiatement. Ichiru et moi, nous n'avons appris la vérité que quelques années plus tard. Maître Yagari était également au courant.

- Intéressant. Très intéressant, approuva le directeur en souriant. Ayomi, tu…

- Appelez moi Luisa. De toute façon, Ayomi n'est même pas mon véritable nom. C'est celui de ma tutrice, Meiko-san.

- Oh. Et quel est ton vrai nom je te prie ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Ses yeux saphir s'étaient étrangement obscurcis.

- Pourquoi le caches-tu ? En as-tu honte ?

- Non directeur. Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon père, alors j'essaie d'éviter tout ce qui me le rappelle, à commencer par son nom.

- Dis-nous au moins qu'il est.

- Non.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question, intervint Kaname. Mais si tu retires ton rosaire, nous aurons peut-être la réponse.

Elle grimaça.

- …

- Fais-le, Luisa, poursuivit Zero. Au point où tu en es, autant que tout le monde connaisse la vérité.

- D'accord…

Elle tira sur son collier d'un cou sec. Kuran se plaça juste à côté de Yûki au cas où.

- Voilà… Vous êtes content ?

Alors que Kaname sourit étrangement, Aidô, Kain et Ichijô ouvrirent des yeux ronds et restèrent stupéfaits un instant. Alors cette fragile jeune fille était…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** la véritable identité de Luisa / esquisse du passé de Yûki.

**(1) **Idée tirée du manga Rosario+vampire et du drama Vampire Host que j'ai visionné récemment (et que j'ai bien aimé, à part la fin que j'ai trouvé un petit peu frustrante).


	7. Véritable identité

**Note :** pensées en _italique_ et flash back entre _italique_ _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les yeux bleus de Luisa étaient devenus rouge sang. Les saphirs étaient désormais des rubis étincelants. Ces cheveux s'étaient un peu allongés et avaient raidi. Rien d'autre n'avait véritablement changé dans son apparence, si ce n'était son odeur. Elle sentait clairement le vampire, mais une odeur particulière.

- Tu es ... Enfin, vous êtes une sang-pur ? murmura Aidô.

- Oui. Grâce ou cause de mon père. J'hésite.

Kaname sourit alors étrangement.

- Tu es donc sa fille? La fille de cet homme étrange, recherché par tous ?

- Oui

- De quoi parles-tu Kaname ? interrogea le directeur.

- C'est à elle de vous le dire. A moins que Kiryû ne se dévoue.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, soupira la jeune fille. Mon vrai nom est Luisa Sakura Hio. Je suis la nièce de Shizuka Hio et la dernière descendante de la famille, puisque mon père est hors-jeu , on va dire.

Ils poussèrent presque tous une exclamation de surprise, notamment Yuuki, qui semblait particulièrement choquée par cette nouvelle. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Zero, qui paraissait étrangement calme.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Étonnant de ta part, ironisa Kuran.

- La ferme. Je n'ai rien dire, et surtout pas toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intrigue. Depuis quand es-tu si gentil avec les vampires ? Et d'autant plus avec une parente de cette femme que tu hais tant ?

Kiryû lui jeta un regard mauvais mais ne daigna pas lui répondre.

- Luisa, remet ton rosaire et retourne au dortoir. Inutile que tu restes davantage ici.

- D'accord

- Un instant ! intervint Kaien. A présent que ta nature est dévoilée, je vais être contraint de te transférer dans la Night Class.

- Non ! s'écrièrent en cœur tous les vampires de la pièce.

En effet, tous, notamment Aidô et Kain, n'avaient guère envie d'avoir à nouveau un membre de la famille Hio dans leur dortoir.

- Inutile, continua Kaname. Cette fille semble beaucoup plus adaptée à la Day Class. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas la priver de son prince charmant.

Luisa rougit violemment, alors que Zero pointa son Bloody Rose en direction de Kuran.

- Ferme-la.

- Allons, allons, du calme tout le monde. Regagnez tous vos dortoirs, mis part toi Luisa et toi Yuuki.

Chacun obtempéra, même si Zero demeura discrètement derrière la porte du bureau.

- Alors Luisa, dis-nous un peu quel lien te lie Zero.

La jeune vampire s'installa sur une chaise et Yuuki fit de même, prête à écouter l'histoire.

- Quand j'avais trois ans, mon père, Hiroshi Hio, a assassiné ma mère et mon frère. Quelques mois plus tard, il m'a confiée Meiko Ayogami, la veuve de son défunt ami. J'ai alors rencontré toute la famille Kiryû, ainsi que Togâ Yagari. Ils ont tous accepté l'expérience proposée par Meiko-san, celle de me considérer comme une humaine. Tous les matins, j'allais l'école en compagnie d'Ichiru et de Zero. L'un est devenu mon meilleur ami, l'autre mon protecteur. Puis, évidemment, vint le temps où je me rendis compte de mes sentiments pour Zero. On est alors sorti ensemble pendant un an, jusqu'à cette nuit funeste où notre bonheur à tous fut brisé. Si Zero me hait, c'est parce que je l'ai abandonné mais aussi à cause de mon nom. Il s'en veut d'avoir eu de l'affection pour la nièce de cette femme qui a détruit sa vie. Malgré tout, moi je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour ce que vous, directeur et toi, Yuuki, avez fait pour lui. Grâce à vous deux, il a eu un semblant de vie normale durant ces quatre années. Alors, merci beaucoup.

Elle se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

- A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir.

- Je t'en prie, approuva Kaien.

- Bonsoir. Au fait, Yuuki, ma proposition tient toujours.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, referma la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le hunter.

- Zero ? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Je ne te savais pas si curieux.

- Tu as bien résumé les choses.

- Vraiment ? Et bien merci du compliment.

- Luisa...

- Oui ?

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vais rester ici, avec toi. Ça te convient ?

- Probablement. Mais dis-moi, tu ne vas plus disparaitre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Zero. Bien sûr que non. _Enfin, peut-être. _Bonne nuit.

- Oui, toi aussi.

Kiryû observa la jeune fille s'éloigner. Elle lui avait probablement menti, mais, pour l'instant, il la croirait et se contenterait d'imaginer quelle serait toujours là.

Oooooooooooooo

Au lieu de se rendre dans son dortoir, Luisa s'approcha du pavillon de la Lune et attendit que Kuran sente sa présence.

- Luisa ? Je savais que tu viendrais me voir. Moi aussi je souhaite te parler.

- Parfait.

- Viens par là, nous serons plus tranquille.

Il l'amena dans un coin un peu reculé, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

- Alors dis-moi Luisa, quelle est la véritable raison de ta venue ici ?

- Voir Zero. Je voulais qu'il me pardonne avant que ...

- Avant que quoi ?

- Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais envie d'être un peu avec lui avant de ne disparaitre de sa vie définitivement.

- Comme c'est mignon.

- Vous vous moquez Kaname ? De quel droit ? A ce que je sache, à vous non plus il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de partir loin de celle que vous aimez.

- En effet. Je quitterais bientôt Yuuki et cette Acadmie, pour la même raison que toi.

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit par terre, adossée un arbre.

- N'avons-nous pas d'autre choix ?

- Non, et tu le sais très bien. Nous sommes deux Sang Pur, chacun maudit à sa manière. Je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener Yuuki en Enfer avec moi. Je ne peux pas.

- Je comprends. Zero et Yuuki auraient peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais nous rencontrer. Au fait, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tué ma tante.

- Shizuka ? Tu la détestais à ce point ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle a tout de même brisé mon bonheur. Notre bonheur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'importance.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence à être très fatiguée. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

- Comme tu veux. Une dernière chose : vas-y, cherche le passé de Yuuki, mais une fois que tu le sauras, je ne suis pas certain que tu auras le courage de lui dire. J'en suis même sûr.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu dévoiles cette vérité, tu risques de briser le fragile équilibre qu'il existe.

- Je verrais ça. Bonsoir senpaï.

Luisa se releva et tourna le dos à Kuran, avant de prendre la direction du Pavillon du Soleil. Kaname sourit.

- _Tout sera bientôt terminé._

Oooooooooooooo

A peine dans sa chambre, Luisa s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Au final, elle n'était qu'une égoïste. Elle aurait pu disparaître complètement sans jamais revoir Zero. Elle aurait pu. Elle aurait du. Et pourtant son cœur l'avait entrainée ici, aux côtés de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Toutefois, quand le moment serait venu, elle ne le ferait pas souffrir. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Ce fut sur ses pensées et avec le visage du hunter en tête quelle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Oooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, chambre de Luisa.

Il était encore tôt, mais Yuuki en avait eu plus qu'assez d'attendre et elle était allée frapper la porte de la vampiresse.

- Oui ?

- C'est Yuuki, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et la referma délicatement. Elle s'aperçut alors que Luisa venait à peine de se lever.

- Je suis désolée !!!!! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller !!!

- Ce n'est pas le cas Yuuki. J'ai l'habitude de traîner dans mon lit. Mais dis-moi, que veux-tu ?

- Je veux... Je veux connaitre mon passé. J'en ai assez de rester dans l'ignorance. J'ai beau avoir peur, c'est nécessaire.

Hio sourit.

- Alors viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

La gardienne obtempéra.

- Yuuki, ferme les yeux et essaie de ne plus penser à rien.

- D'accord.

Luisa ferma elle aussi les yeux et posa ses mains sur les tempes de son amie. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle recula violemment. Yuuki ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Luisa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Beaucoup de sang. A cause de ça, ma vision s'est brouillée. Mais tu sais, il faudra plusieurs essais avant d'avoir le nombre suffisant d'indices. De plus, ton esprit a été scellé donc ça va me prendre du temps pour faire sauter cette barrière.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser. Merci beaucoup. A plus tard.

- Oui, plus tard.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que la vampiresse s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Ce que j'ai vu ne peut pas être la vérité. Je... Je ne peux pas le dire à Yuuki. Je ne peux pas. Sinon Zero et elle vont ...

**A suivre... Reviews ?**

**Chapitre suivant : **le passé de Yuuki / Zero et Luisa : entre amour et haine.

**PS :** je tiens à préciser que je vais totalement inventer le passé de Yuuki. Alors, même si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 8 ou pas vu la saison 2 de l'animé, ça n'a aucune importance !


	8. Hésitation

**Note : **pensées en _italique_. Merci pour vos reviews !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Yuuki, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

La jeune fille arrêta sa marche en entendant la voix de son ami.

- Zero ? Non, non, ça va.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu pouvais me causer tous les soucis que tu voulais. Alors vas-y, parle.

- En fait, j'ai demandé à Luisa de me révéler mon passé.

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang et que sa vision était devenue floue. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle mettrait du temps avant d'ôter le sceau de ma mémoire. Toutefois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ment. Vu sa réaction, je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit et ça m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être si terrible ? Je…

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux et le hunter posa une main sur son épaule.

- Yuuki, ne te rend pas malade pour si peu. Je vais parler à Luisa et lui demander ce qu'il en est. Ca te va ?

- Oui. Merci Zero.

Ooooooooooo

Alors que la vampiresse s'était allongée sur son lit pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle avait perçu dans l'esprit de Yuuki, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Kiryû légèrement énervé.

- Salut Zero. Ferme la porte au moins.

Il obtempéra et se planta au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Habituée, Hio s'assit sur son lit et fixa son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu me lances le même regard que quand je faisais une bêtise, comme la fois où j'ai failli avaler une balle anti-vampire car ça ressemblait à un bonbon que j'avais vu à la télé.

- …

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai croisé Yuuki et elle est très inquiète car elle pense que tu lui as menti à propos de son passé, ou du moins, que tu ne lui as pas tout dit.

La jeune fille se figea l'espace d'un instant et tenta de garder un air impassible.

- Pas du tout, pourquoi…

- Ne me mens pas !

Le hunter avait quitté sa place et était désormais debout devant la vampiresse.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Irrité, il l'avait poussé et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, sur le lit. Trop énervé pour se rendre compte de la situation, il poursuivit.

- Luisa, je sais quand tu mens. Je te connais.

Elle détourna les yeux.

- J'ai dit la vérité à Yuuki. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et ses parents sont morts. Et, en effet, j'ai omis quelques « détails ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Non. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il est bien trop tôt pour ça.

- …

- C'est pour son bien, Zero. Je te le promets.

- D'accord, je te crois Luisa. Je te crois.

- Merci.

La vampiresse plongea alors son regard dans celui de Kiryû.

- Dis-moi Zero ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Ca ne te gêne pas plus que ça d'être sur moi, alors qu'on est sur un lit ?

Se rendant compte de la situation, il tourna la tête, gêné, mais Luisa l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Tu es entrain de jouer avec le feu. Lâche mon poignet et laisse-moi me relever.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Luisa… C'est dangereux.

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas simplement ce dont tu as envie ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De moi. Tu as envie de moi, non ? Alors vas-y, tu as le droit.

- Ca suffit.

Zero se releva violemment et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Apparemment, c'est encore trop difficile pour lui de se l'avouer. Tant pis, il finira bien par revenir.

Oooooooooooo

Il haïssait vraiment cette fille… mais probablement moins que ce qu'il se haïssait lui-même. Il s'en voulait à cause de ses sentiments, à cause de cet amour mêlé de désir qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait. Pourquoi, alors que sa vie avait totalement changé, pourquoi l'aimait-il encore comme autrefois ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Aujourd'hui encore il se damnerait pour demeurer dans les yeux de Luisa pour l'éternité, mais, d'un autre côté il souhaitait la tuer pour oublier ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Lassé de marcher sans but dans les couloirs de l'Académie, Zero se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit par terre, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il l'aimait et la haïssait. Point final. Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il devait partager avec elle ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, faire naître ses fantasmes dans la réalité car il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle disparaîtrait bientôt sans laisser de traces. Alors oui, il fallait qu'il agisse pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il irait chercher un bout de paradis dans les bras de Luisa, même si cela le rapprochait un peu plus de l'enfer. Après tout, il n'était plus à un péché près.

- Zero ?

Pas de réaction.

- Zero !!!!

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Revenant à la réalité, il leva la tête et croisa les yeux inquiets de Yuuki.

- Ca va ? Je croyais que tu dormais.

Le hunter se releva.

- Oui ça va. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Quant à ton passé Yuuki, ne t'inquiète donc pas, elle ne t'a pas mentit. Tes parents sont réellement morts.

- Merci Zero. J'espère juste qu'elle parviendra à me dire leurs noms pour que je puisse aller me recueillir sur leurs tombes.

- Oui. _Même si je crains qu'elle ne divulgue jamais cette information._

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment.

Luisa, irritée à force de retourner le passé de Yuuki dans tous les sens afin de mieux comprendre comment une telle chose était possible, elle décida de rendre une petite visite au chef du pavillon de la Lune. Elle traversa donc l'Académie et tapa à la lourde porte en bois. Ce fut Aidô qui lui ouvrit.

- Toi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Vous ? Que, que faîtes-vous ici ?

La jeune fille soupira. Il était clair que son interlocuteur ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance et qu'il se montrait poli juste parce qu'elle était une sang-pur.

- Je suis venue parler à Kaname.

- Hein ? Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

- C'est bon, fais-là entrer.

La voix de Kuran était parvenue du premier étage du dortoir.

- D'accord.

Ainsi, à contre cœur, le vampire la laissa entrer.

- Luisa, monte dans ma chambre. Nous serons plus au calme pour discuter.

- Très bien. Merci.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, pénétra dans la chambre du noble et referma doucement la porte. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil que lui indiquait son aîné, qui s'assit en face d'elle.

- Je suppose que si tu es venue, c'est pour me parler du passé de Yuuki.

- En effet. C'est… quand j'ai vu ça je n'ai pas pu y croire et depuis je ne cesse d'y penser. Comment est-ce possible ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle chose est arrivée ? Je ne comprends pas.

Kaname soupira. Le voile était levé.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Yuuki ?

- Juste que ses parents étaient morts et qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas été capable de lui avouer la vérité. Ni à elle, ni à Zero d'ailleurs. Je… je n'en ai eu ni la force ni le courage.

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux saphir.

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue ?

- Oui… Mais d'un côté, je suis heureuse de savoir, même si j'aimerais avoir une explication.

- Comme tu voudras. Par où veux-tu que je commence ?

- Par me dire pourquoi Zero et Ichiru ne sont pas au courant ?

- Parce que Yuuki n'a pas été la seule dont la mémoire a été effacée.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues pâles de la vampiresse.

- Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on leur a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je…

Elle éclata en sanglots et Kaname la fixa sans broncher, avant de poursuivre, d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

- Il pouvait difficilement en être autrement. Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire et après tu comprendras probablement mieux.

- Probablement… même si je vais avoir du mal à accepter le fait que des gens que j'admirais aient pu abandonner leur enfant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer un peu et de continuer.

- Et comment pourrais-je dire à Zero que… que Yuuki est en fait sa sœur ?

Kuran tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Tu ne le pourras pas, car la réalité est bien trop triste, même si rien n'aurait pu le présager, quand la petite Yuuki Kiryû naquit en ce matin d'été…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	9. Le passé de Yuuki

**Note :** pensées en _italique._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Yuuki aurait pu être la fille chérie de ses parents, si elle avait été « normale ».

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Luisa, connais-tu la malédiction touchant les hunters ?

- La malédiction des jumeaux ?

- Non. Je ne parle pas de ça. Il y a très longtemps, un hunter était envieux des pouvoirs d'une vampiresse au sang pur. Prêt à tout pour se les approprier, il séduit la jeune femme et, contre toute attente, elle se laissa berner. Un an plus tard, un enfant naquit de cette union, et le hunter tenta de le tuer grâce à un poignard pouvant absorber la magie. Ainsi, les hunters furent maudits : de temps à autre naît un enfant humain mais avec des pouvoirs de vampires. Toutefois, de telles personnes sont extrêmement rares car leurs parents les tuent à la naissance. Les autres sont abandonnés et, ayant bien trop peur de ce qu'ils sont, ils vivent cachés de tous. En effet, quoi de plus horrible d'être ni un vampire, ni un humain, mais quelque chose entre les deux ?

- Yuuki est donc ainsi ?

-En effet. Malgré tout, les Kiryû ne pouvaient pas assassiner leur propre fille, du coup ils ont cherché une autre solution. Et, en attendant, ils ont gardé leur fille dans le sous-sol aménagé de leur maison. Zero et son frère étaient au courant mais avaient reçu l'ordre de se taire. De plus, ils ne voyaient presque jamais leur sœur. Finalement, les Kiryû demandèrent de l'aide à leur ami et ancien collègue de travail, Kaien Kurosu. Celui-ci leur proposa d'effacer la mémoire de Yuuki afin de lui offrir une chance de vivre normalement. Ils acceptèrent. Ainsi, le directeur fit appel à moi, puisque mes parents venaient de décéder peu de temps avant. Je me suis rendu chez les Kiryû, j'ai effacé le souvenir de Yuuki de la mémoire des jumeaux et, accompagné de ses parents, j'ai amené Yuuki à l'extérieur, au cœur de la tempête de neige. Ils m'ont demandé de sceller sa mémoire ainsi que ses pouvoirs. J'ai accepté et ils sont partis. Je me suis un peu éloigné, j'ai attendu qu'un vampire traînant dans le coin attaque Yuuki et je l'ai « sauvée » et apportée au directeur. Tu connais sans doute la suite de l'histoire.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau des yeux de Luisa.

- Je me souviens de ce jour-là… Il neigeait beaucoup et je me suis rendue chez les Kiryû accompagnée de Meiko-san pour le goûter. Quand nous sommes arrivées, Zero et Ichiru étaient allongés sur le canapé près de la cheminée et dormaient profondément. Tout semblait comme d'habitude mais je me souviens avoir perçu un reste d'aura vampirique dans les lieux. Ce devait être la tienne, mais à l'époque, j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Finalement Luisa, nous sommes un peu pareil tous les deux : amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne faudrait pas.

- En effet.

La vampiresse ferma les yeux un instant et poussa un profond soupir.

- Meiko-san était au courant.

- Comment ça ?

- Peu avant la fin, il lui arrivait de délirer. Ainsi, le jour de sa mort, j'ai cru que c'était le cas, alors qu'en fait, c'était son ultime requête.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Sauve la petite fille… Sauve la petite fille du sous-sol. Sauve-la. Aide-la. Je lui ai dit que les Kiryû n'avait jamais eu de fille, mais elle a répété inlassablement cette phrase avant de fermer les yeux pour l'éternité.

- Je vois… A présent, tu connais la vérité. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Elle se leva.

- Merci de m'avoir tout raconté, bien que je garderais ça pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de briser ce fragile équilibre qu'il existe, surtout pas maintenant. Sur ce, je vais y aller.

- Très bien.

- Une dernière chose senpaï ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand devons-nous partir ?

- Dans moins d'une semaine, puisque le Sénat a décidé d'avancer la mise en application de la loi. Or, nous devons partir quelques heures avant.

- Je sais. Dans ce cas, je vais tout préparer afin que Yuuki et Zero n'en souffre pas.

- Parfait. A bientôt Luisa.

- Oui, à bientôt.

La jeune fille quitta les lieux avec un poids énorme sur le cœur pour deux principales raisons. La première était qu'elle était assez choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et la deuxième… était qu'elle quittait bientôt cet endroit. Elle aurait souhaité plus que tout demeurer avec Zero pour toujours, mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue et, pour le moment, elle devait se contenter de disparaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pensive et les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre afin de s'arranger un peu. Toutefois, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir Zero assit sur le lit et nettoyant son Bloody Rose pour passer le temps.

- Zero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Elle referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers la fenêtre afin de ne pas montrer son visage.

- Je suis venu te voir. Ca va ?

- Oui, oui.

Elle s'aperçut alors que sa voix tremblait toujours un peu. Maudites émotions.

Et, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte familière.

- Tu as beaucoup pleuré on dirait. De plus, tu sens la Night Class.

- Je suis allée discuter avec Kaname senpaï, c'est tout.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

- Ne t'énerve pas Zero. C'est ma faute. Il m'a dit ce que je voulais savoir.

- Le passé de Yuuki je suppose.

- Très perspicace.

- Pas tant que ça. Je te connais bien, c'est tout. Mais je suppose que tu ne me diras rien.

- En effet. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Peut-être un jour, qui sait…

Le hunter obligea Luisa à se retourner vers lui.

- Un jour ? Lily… Tu vas bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je…

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir, mis à part une chose. Combien de temps me reste t-il pour t'aimer à nouveau ?

- Quelques jours…

Zero l'enlaça fortement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je vois…

- Mais de toute façon, tu n'en souffriras pas…

- Quoi ?

- Non, non, rien. Je n'ai rien dit.

- …

Silence.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Malgré tout… Je t'aime.

Elle n'eut même pas le loisir de répondre car le jeune homme l'avait faite taire d'un baiser.

- Dans ce cas Lily, il faudra se dire au revoir comme il se doit.

- Avec plaisir Zero. Avec plaisir.

Hio posa sa tête contre le torse du hunter.

- Tu sais Zero, je m'en suis longtemps voulu.

- D'être partie ?

- Entre autre, mais pas seulement. Je me suis souvent dit que, si je n'avais pas t'en refoulé ma nature de vampire, j'aurais senti ma tante arriver. Je l'aurais senti et… et j'aurais pu peut-être sauver tes parents et toi.

- Ne soit pas bête. Tu n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter. Et puis, je ne suis pas mort.

- Non, mais c'est bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? Et, certes je n'aurais pu la vaincre mais je serais peut-être parvenue à la raisonner, ou bien…

- Ca suffit. Personne ne t'en a jamais voulu pour ça. Personne. Et c'est vrai que, d'un côté, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire. Cependant, j'y ai trouvé un seul et unique avantage.

- Lequel ?

- Je pourrais t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Luisa esquissa un sourire.

- Merci. Zero…

- Oui ?

- J'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Tu veux bien revenir plus tard ?

- Oui. Il faut, de toute façon, que j'aille faire ma ronde. A plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard.

La vampiresse ferma sa porte à clé et sortit une valise de sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et y prit un livre ainsi que divers flacons et ingrédients. Elle devait préparer son départ et vite, afin que tout soit prêt dans les temps et que Zero et Yuuki ne souffre pas inutilement.

_- Pardonne-moi mon amour, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, elle se coupa le doigt avec un petit poignard et versa quelques gouttes de son sang dans chacune des quatre fioles, chacune contenant déjà un étrange liquide translucide. A cet instant, deux devinrent bleu nuit tandis que les deux autres ne changèrent pas de couleur. Tout serait bientôt fini. Très bientôt.

Ooooooooooooo

Au même moment, pavillon de la lune.

Kaname donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur de sa chambre, duquel des morceaux s'écrasèrent sur la moquette. Il jeta un regard furieux au papier posé sur sa table.

- Désolé Luisa, mais nous devrons partir plus tôt que prévu. Demain soir, nous disparaîtrons…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	10. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Note :**pensées en _italique_.

Malgré la fin de ce chapitre, la fic va encore en comporter plusieurs (trois ou quatre au minimum). J'espère donc que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luisa rangea méticuleusement les quatre fioles dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sursauta quand sa fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle fit volte-face et ne trouva qu'un bout de papier sur le sol. Elle le ramassa, le déchira et soupira. Finalement, elle partirait demain soir. Déjà… Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Vraiment pas. Elle s'assit alors en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Sa mère, son frère, puis leur mort. Son père, cruel et aimant à la fois, qui l'avait abandonnée « pour son bien ». Meiko-san, sa vieille tutrice, veuve d'un hunter… Maître Yagari et son enseignement. Sa tante qui avait détruit sa vie. Leur vie. Et la famille Kiryû, à laquelle, jadis, elle avait l'impression d'appartenir. Elle aimait se souvenir. Elle devait se souvenir d'eux, et de tous les instants qu'ils avaient partagé, car, d'après elle, une âme ou un moment disparaissait à tout jamais si plus personne n'y pensait. Ainsi, depuis toujours, elle se répétait sans cesse « souviens-toi », afin que ne meure jamais complètement son passé et ses protagonistes.

Perdue dans les profondeurs de ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Zero entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas du tout réactive pour un vampire. Tu devrais être plus sur tes gardes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son visiteur.

- Je sais. Mais je suis plus souvent dans la Lune que sur terre.

- J'avais remarqué.

Il déposa son Bloody Rose sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté de la vampiresse.

- Tu as terminé ce que tu avais à faire ?

- Oui.

- Luisa ?

- Oui ?

Le hunter s'allongea et tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille.

- Tu es sûre de t'en sortir ?

- Bien sûr… Je suis une grande fille à présent. Je peux m'occuper de moi et puis, s'il le faut vraiment, je suis en mesure de me défendre.

- En théorie.

- Et en pratique aussi !

Elle s'allongea à son tour, posant simplement sa tête sur le torse de Zero.

- Je connais tes pouvoirs… mais je sais aussi que tu as peur de les utiliser, que tu as peur d'enlever ton rosaire, et par-dessus tout, que tu as peur des autres vampires.

- C'est faux…

Kiryû passa une main dans les cheveux de Hio.

- Non, c'est la vérité Lily. Bien que sang-pur, au fond de toi tu crains tous tes semblables.

- Il y a peut-être un peu de vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais pas totalement. J'ai appris, quand il le faut vraiment, à communiquer avec les autres vampires.

- Comme avec Kuran ? Parce que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- Zero !

Luisa se souleva légèrement, légèrement agacée.

- C'est quoi cette réflexion ? De la jalousie ? Un reproche ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. _Un peu des deux en fait._

- Mais oui, c'est ça, et je suis le pape aussi, nan ?

- …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas spécialement changé. _Toujours tes réactions à la con quand ça me concerne. _Il se trouve juste que Kaname senpaï et moi nous avons une chose en commun.

- Et laquelle ?

- Nous sommes tous deux des sang-pur maudits et amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne faudrait pas.

- Malheureusement.

Le hunter attira Luisa vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce soir, il oublierait ses principes et sa conscience et ne se préoccuperait que de son cœur, pour une fois…

- Hum… Zero ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette nuit, faisons l'impardonnable. La sang pur et le hunter. La proie et le prédateur. Cette nuit Zero…

Elle plongea son regard saphir dans le sien.

- Cette nuit, écoutons notre désir.

- Très volontiers. _Même si nous devrions être maudits pour ça._

A la demande de Kiryû, la vampiresse s'allongea sur le dos et elle lui sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Lily ?

- Je me disais juste que ce serait une très belle nuit. _La plus belle avant très très longtemps._

- Je partage ton avis. _Car je sais trop bien que la nuit prochaine tu ne seras plus là. Je le sens…_

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Zero ne se décide à aller plus loin. Il descendit légèrement ses lèvres et les déposa sur le cou de Luisa. Celle-ci frémit, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit les canines de son futur amant toucher sa peau. Il descendit d'avantage et grogna quand il atteignit son haut d'uniforme.

- Si ça te gêne Zero, tu n'as qu'à l'enlever.

- Volontiers.

- Du moment que tu fais pareil avec ton propre uniforme…

- Sans problème.

Ainsi, pour faire plaisir à Luisa, le hunter enleva sa chemise et sa veste et embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille, avant de déboutonner le haut de celle-ci. Haut qui d'ailleurs se retrouva rapidement sur le sol de la chambre et qui fut rejoint par les autres vêtements des deux amants. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le temps. Ils souhaitaient simplement se découvrir le plus vite possible afin de profiter au mieux de cette nuit offerte, de cette nuit, la première mais aussi la dernière. Arrêtant un instant leurs caresses, Zero se souleva légèrement et observa la vampiresse dont seuls les sous-vêtements cachaient encore la nudité. Il esquissa alors un léger sourire.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je me disais juste que tu étais le péché incarné.

- Alors sois un pêcheur et profites-en.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il poursuivit là où il s'était arrêté. Alors que les derniers tissus disparurent, deux corps se rapprochèrent et s'unirent. Et la lune, unique témoin de cet acte d'amour interdit, éclaira les deux amants de sa douce lumière afin de leur apporter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un sentiment de paix et de joie.

Ooooooooooooo

Au même moment, pavillon de la Lune.

- Ichijô, tu tombes bien.

- Tu voulais me voir Kaname ?

- Oui.

Le sang pur lui tendit une grande enveloppe.

- Tu l'ouvriras demain soir. Elle contient des informations importantes et, te nomme notamment chef de la Night Class.

- Kaname, tu…

- Ce sera tout Ichijô. Ce sera tout.

- Très bien.

Takuma salua son ami et quitta sa chambre. Alors comme ça Kaname allait les quitter ? Voilà une nouvelle bien triste. Toutefois, il garderait le secret jusqu'à demain soir. Après tout, il devait probablement en être ainsi.

Une fois seul, Kuran ferma les yeux, assit sur son fauteuil.

_- Maudit Senat, maudit soit-il._

En effet, de nouvelles lois seraient mises en application dès le lendemain soir, dont certaines le concernaient de près :

1-Un Sang Pur ne peut s'unir qu'avec un autre Sang Pur ou un vampire aristocrate.

2-Un Sang Pur trahissant cette règle sera banni et perdra ses droits.

3-La personne ayant commis ces fautes avec le Sang Pur sera exécutée immédiatement après arrestation.

4-En aucun cas ces trois règles ne pouvaient ou ne devaient être modifiées.

Voilà la raison principale pour laquelle il allait partir loin de Yuuki, accompagné de Luisa. En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait voir l'élu de son cœur assassiné pour, comme seul crime, avoir été près d'eux. Ainsi ils partiraient loin d'ici et se débrouilleraient pour faire effacer ces lois stupides. A eux deux, ils comptaient conquérir, dissoudre puis remplacer les membres du Sénat par des individus plus compétents. Toutefois, cela prendrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps, car il fallait agir en toute discrétion et avec subtilité, mais ils y arriveraient. Il le fallait.

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin.

Alors que Zero dormait à poings fermés, Luisa se réveilla lentement. Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant l'étreinte du hunter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de dormir chaque soir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait tant aimé que cette nuit marque un commencement et non pas une fin. Elle ne voulait pas partir et souhaitait rester auprès de lui à jamais. Malheureusement, cette possibilité ne lui était pas offerte et ce soir elle disparaîtrait. Avoir accès au bonheur était-il trop demandé ? Elle espérait toutefois réussir avec Kaname afin, qu'un jour, elle puisse demeurer auprès de Zero.

Elle s'était promis d'être forte mais elle sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle regarda Kiryû et éclata en sanglots, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa voix était encore voilée par le sommeil, mais il se redressa légèrement.

- Lily ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pour rien… Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- C'est rien.

Il la serra contre lui, unique chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant.

_- Pourquoi pars-tu si cela te rend si triste ? _Dis-moi, tu n'as pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de pleurer, ça ne changera rien.

- D'accord… Pardon Zero. Pardon. _Pour tout._

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kaname observait l'extérieur. Bien que le soleil soit déjà levé, il n'avait pas réellement sommeil, probablement à cause du départ de ce soir. Il aperçut Yuuki qui courrait pour rattraper sa meilleure amie, Yori. Et dire que demain il ne pourrait la voir. Ni demain, ni les jours qui suivraient. Il espérait juste qu'elle continuerait à sourire et que cet imbécile de Kiryû la protègerait encore et toujours d'un éventuel danger. Yuuki…

Ooooooooooooo

Au même moment.

- Zero, il faudrait aller en cours, non ?

- Hmm.

- Je sais que ça ne te gêne pas de sécher, mais c'est mal.

- Hmm.

- Zero ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hmm hmm.

La vampiresse acheva de revêtir son uniforme et se planta devant son amant qui avait le regard perdu dans le lointain, par delà les vitres de la pièce.

- Zero Kiryû !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles d'un coup ?

- … On y va ?

- Oui. Mais avant… Je voudrais te dire un truc.

- Non Zero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu me dis ces mots que je veux entendre je vais perdre définitivement le courage qu'il me reste, alors tais-toi, je t'en supplie.

- Très bien. _Je te le dirais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, si prochaine fois il y a._

- Allez, on a assez traîné.

Elle saisit la main du hunter et le tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Aujourd'hui serait un jour ordinaire… Elle devait sans convaincre pour ne pas fléchir au dernier moment. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Ooooooooooo

Encore tant de choses à faire. Encore tant de choses à dire. Mais le temps manquait, alors tant pis… Ils devaient se dire adieu ici.

Ooooooooooo

Fin d'après-midi, appartements du Directeur.

Alors que Zero et Yuuki étaient assis autour de la table, Luisa leur préparait le thé dans la cuisine. Elle fit bouillir l'eau et remplit soigneusement les tasses. Elle vérifia alors que personne ne l'observait et elle vida une fiole dans chaque tasse. Elle mélangea légèrement afin d'homogénéiser le tout et amena le breuvage chaud à ses amis.

- Tenez, c'est prêt.

- Merci Luisa !! sourit joyeusement la jeune Kurosu.

- Mais je t'en prie. Ça me fait plaisir. _Pardonne-moi. Pardonnez-moi._

Ils avalèrent leur thé et tombèrent presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. La vampiresse se leva et vérifia qu'ils dormaient bien, puis s'approcha de Zero.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, mais demain, à ton réveil, toi et Yuuki aurez oublié Kaname et moi. Vous ne pourrez ni entendre nos prénoms, ni nous voir sur des photos. A vos yeux, nous n'existerons plus. C'était le seul moyen… le seul moyen pour que tu ne souffres pas une fois de plus de mon départ. Je suis tellement désolée… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te condamner par égoïsme. Nous arrangerons les choses et nous reviendrons… Et surtout, prend bien soin de Yuuki. C'est important.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je reviendrais le jour où Yuuki s'éteindra… D'ici là…

Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- D'ici là souviens-toi que je t'aime même si tu m'as oubliée. Souviens-toi… J'espère que tu en trouveras le moyen.

Et, avant de sentir toute volonté la quitter, elle sortit de la pièce en courant et rejoignit Kaname aux portes de l'Académie.

- Alors ?

- C'est fait senpaï. Nous pouvons y aller.

- Parfait.

Alors que le soleil déclinait doucement, les deux vampires s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux une partie d'eux-mêmes, leur cœur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre **: le réveil de Yuuki et Zero/ la nouvelle vie de Luisa et Kaname.


	11. Leur départ

**Note : **pensées en _italique_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs longues minutes après que Luisa se soit enfuie en courant, Zero ouvrit les yeux et se rassit convenablement. Il jeta alors un œil sur Yuuki, qui elle dormait réellement, avant de se lever et de s'adosser au mur froid de la pièce.

_- Luisa…Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais boire ton thé ? _

Il jeta un œil à la pauvre plante verte qui avait hérité du breuvage, lors d'un infime moment d'inattention de la jeune fille.

_- Tu croyais pouvoir me rouler ? Pourtant tu sais bien que je te connais par cœur…Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait semblant. Je ne voulais pas déranger tes plans, mais je ne souhaitais pas suivre ta volonté. Tu m'as demandé de me souvenir, mais de quoi parlais-tu ? De toi, de nous, ou bien d'une chose que j'ignore ?_

Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Te connaissant, je suppose que les antidotes sont quelque part dans ta chambre. Je vais aller les chercher et les garderais précieusement, jusqu'au jour où je sentirais qu'il faille le donner à Yuuki… et peut-être à moi, qui sait._

Il ouvrit mais se retourna vers Kurosu.

_- Je ne sais pourquoi tu t'inquiétais autant du sort de Yuuki, mais ne t'en fais pas, je la protègerais._

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de la vampiresse. Un jour, il la reverrait, elle le lui avait promis.

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, en ville.

La nuit s'était désormais installée et quelques épais nuages dissimulaient la lune. Luisa soupira : en un peu plus d'une heure, elle et Kaname n'avaient pas échangé, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un mot. S'ils devaient vivre des années ainsi, elle deviendrait folle rapidement.

- Dis-moi senpaï, tu ne parles donc jamais ?

Le sang-pur s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire à moi.

- Ecoute… On va devoir vivre les prochaines années ensemble, donc ça serait quand même plus facile si l'on communiquait un peu.

- En effet. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous ne ferons pas que communiquer.

Les yeux de la vampiresse s'obscurcirent légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer quoi que ce soit. Je sais me défendre quand il le faut.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais réfléchis un peu : nous allons être ensemble pendant au minimum trente ans. Au bout d'un moment, les soirées risquent d'être longue, tu ne crois pas ?

- On verra ça. Toutefois, je me débrouillerais pour trouver tout un tas d'occupation avant celle à laquelle tu penses.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et ils poursuivirent leur route, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

- Ca alors ! Pour une surprise… Que fais-tu ici Luisa ? Tu t'es perdue ?

Elle se retourna vivement, ayant peur d'avoir reconnue le propriétaire de la voix.

- Et bien dis moi, tu as changé en quatre ans. Tu n'as plus rien de la petite fille qui pleurait pour n'importe quoi. Enfin, je n'ai pas vérifié non plus…

- Ichiru… Je…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint.

- C'est de me voir qui te donne envie de pleurer ? Je t'ai manqué ? Si tel est le cas, tu aurais dû partir avec moi et lady Shizuka.

A présent, Luisa sentait la colère l'envahir.

- Tais-toi ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué : tu étais mon meilleur ami Ichiru !

Mais d'un autre côté… j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que tu as fait.

- Evidemment… tu as toujours été encore plus bête et gentille que Zero. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi : il avait trouvé quelqu'un encore plus misérable que lui.

Trop c'était trop et la vampiresse gifla violemment le jeune homme, qui esquissa un vague sourire.

- Quel mauvais caractère ! Mais bon, tu oublies une chose. Comment peux-tu me juger, alors que tu as tué ton propre frère ?

- La ferme !!!!!! Moi… ce n'était pas volontaire. C'était un accident…

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Pauvre Luisa… la vérité c'est que tu as tué ton frère, puis indirectement ta mère, avant que ton père ne se débarrasse de toi. Pauvre fille.

- Arrête !!

Elle était à la limite d'éclater en sanglots.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça alors que tu sais que c'est faux ? Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai fini par te haïr autant que ce que je haïssais Zero et mes parents. Peut-être parce que d'un côté tu me dégoûtes, car tu aurais pu aider Lady Shizuka. Tu étais sa nièce après tout. Ou tout simplement parce que tu as choisi ton camp : Zero plutôt que moi.

- C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais choisi entre vous deux. Jamais. Même si vous étiez jumeaux et que les gens s'amusaient à vous confondre, moi je vous ai toujours considéré comme deux personnes distinctes et très différentes. Mais comprend une chose Ichiru : si je t'en veux c'est parce que tu as détruit ce bonheur qu'on avait.

- Que tu avais Luisa. Que tu avais. Toi tu étais heureuse mais pas moi.

- Dans ce cas, tu as été égoïste. Mais quoiqu'il en soit… Bien que je puisse te pardonner, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait et sache que pour moi, mon meilleur ami a disparu à jamais cette nuit il y a quatre ans. Adieu.

Sans un mot de plus, la vampiresse tourna les talons et fut suivie par Kaname qui n'avait fait absolument aucun commentaire pendant l'altercation.

- Au fait Luisa, cria Ichiru, comment va ton père ? Ah pardon j'oubliais… tu ne sais pas où il est !

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner mais accéléra légèrement le pas. Comment Ichiru avait-il pu changer à ce point ?

- Je croyais que c'était ton père qui avait tué ton frère, déclara soudain Kuran.

- En fait… Je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque mais je possédais déjà certains de mes futurs pouvoirs de vampire, d'autant plus que je ne portais pas encore le rosaire. Ce jour-là, je jouais avec mon frère quand celui-ci m'a mise en colère pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Deux ou trois vases ont explosé puis…

Elle inspira profondément avant de terminer sa phrase.

- Puis ça a été au tour de mon frère. J'ai hurlé et mon père est arrivé en courant. Quand il a vu les cendres éparses sur le sol, il a immédiatement compris. Il a essayé de me consoler, mais j'avais peur. Puis ma mère est arrivée. Elle m'a giflée et m'a traitée de monstre. Elle est tombée malade et mon père l'a aidé à mourir pour abréger son calvaire. Il m'a ensuite confié à Meiko-san et il a disparu. Le méchant de l'histoire, ce n'est pas vraiment lui.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as peur des vampires ? C'est parce que, en définitive, tu as peur de toi-même ?

- En effet. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va être nécessaire de retrouver ton père. Nous avons besoin de lui pour accomplir notre plan.

- Je sais. Je sais… Allez, quittons la ville avant de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui.

Les deux vampires reprirent leur chemin et ne tardèrent pas à franchir la limite, celle qui séparait la ville du reste du monde.

Ooooooooooo

Zero ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de trouver les deux fioles d'antidotes dans l'un des tiroirs de l'ancienne chambre de Luisa. Décidément, elle était toujours aussi prévisible, ou peut-être la connaissait-il tout simplement trop bien. Il soupira et retourna aux côtés de Yuuki en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pour patienter, il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Et dire que la veille, au même moment, il la tenait dans ses bras… Il se demandait souvent quelle aurait été sa vie, si Luisa n'avait pas existé. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le savoir, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas bu l'élixir d'oubli. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi, il avait écrit que le hunter et la vampiresse se rencontreraient mais semblait avoir omis le célèbre « ils vécurent heureux »…

Oooooooooooooo

Au même moment, Night class.

Alors que tous les élèves se réunissaient dans le hall du dortoir, Ichijô, de plus en plus nerveux, faisait les cent pas sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades. Lassée, ce fut Ruka qui brisa le silence.

- Ichijô, où est maître Kaname ?

Le vice président s'immobilisa et grimaça. Décidément, ce n'était pas facile.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous réunis ici. Hier soir, Kaname m'a laissé cette enveloppe avec des instructions.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Aidô. Où est maître Kaname ?

- …

- Où est-il ? s'énerva Ruka.

- Calmez vous… répliqua Kain. Ichijô va nous expliquer.

Le blond soupira.

- Kaname… Kaname ne reviendra pas ici. Plus jamais.

Alors que des exclamations de surprise parcoururent l'ensemble des élèves, la jeune Soen éclata en sanglots et se mit à hurler.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ichijô ? Dis le nous !!!!!!!!

- Calme-toi Ruka….

Akatsuki la prit dans ses bras.

- Ecoutez… Je vais vous lire sa lettre.

« A tous les élèves de la Night Class,

Pour raisons personnelles, Luisa Hio et moi-même devons quitter cette académie et disparaître, le temps pour nous de réaliser certains desseins… Toutefois je souhaite sincèrement que vous continuiez à étudier ici. Ainsi, j'ai nommé Ichijô comme président du dortoir. Il sera aidé par Aidô et Kain. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avons des dizaines d'années.

Mes salutations à vous tous.

Kaname Kuran.

PS : inutile d'aller voir Yuuki ou Kiryû, leur mémoire a été effacée. »

- Voilà. J'espère que vous déciderez tous de rester ici.

Takuma avait baissé les yeux et n'avait pas envie de regarder ses camarades.

- On va rester. Pour maître Kaname, déclara Aidô.

- Merci… murmura le nouveau président du dortoir.

Toutefois, la nouvelle sembla plus rude pour Ruka qui remonta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Kain soupira et la suivit. Si elle avait besoin d'être consolée, il serait là. Si elle voulait être seule, il la veillerait de loin. Et si elle désirait sa présence, il resterait près d'elle le temps nécessaire.

- Bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne commencer les cours que demain soir, le temps que tout le monde s'habitue un peu à ce changement.

Ainsi, tous les élèves se dispersèrent dans le dortoir, laissant Ichijô seul avec ses pensées.

_- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, Kaname._

Ooooooooooo

- Pas la glace… Je veux du flan…

Zero observa Yuuki d'un air interrogateur. Elle rêvait de… nourriture ? La jeune fille se tortilla sur sa chaise, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Zero ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme une idiote tu t'es endormie sur la chaise, alors je surveillais que tu ne tombes pas.

- Mais !!!! Je ne suis pas bête !!!

- Tu crois ?

- Zero !!!

Kurosu se leva d'un bond et fixa le hunter de cet air sévère qui, intérieurement, faisait beaucoup rire ce dernier, absolument pas impressionné.

- Tu es méchant !

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? En tout cas, il faudrait aller faire une ronde.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Au fait, tu te souviens de Kuran ?

- De qui ? Je n'ai pas entendu le nom.

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

- Comme tu veux. Allons-y.

Yuuki ouvrit la porte et s'élança joyeusement dans le couloir.

_- Alors comme ça, tu as vraiment oublié ce salaud que tu aimais tant. Et, sans t'en rendre compte, tu as perdu à nouveau une partie de ta mémoire. A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à te protéger et à attendre. _

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**A venir :**à la recherche du père de Luisa/ Yuuki et Zero.


End file.
